The Psyche-Dragon
by matt-dragnolian
Summary: A stranger walks into the guild one day and reveals himself to be the Psyche dragonslayer! Follow natsu and the guild on a new adventure with this new member. this is my first fanfic so please R&R! rated T for later and just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all this is my first fan-fiction so please don't be mean! All flames will be used to make s-mores._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and his ability and dragon... everything else goes to hiro mashima_

Everything was going well in the fairy tail guild... "Natsu you bastard, I will kill you!"...yup nothing unusual. "Not if I kill you first Ice prick!" yelled Natsu with a murderous glint in his eyes as he butted heads with Grey, the guilds residential ice-make wizard and stripper. "Enough, the both of you!" said Erza after hitting them both with an iron gauntlet encased fist and ending the fight.

"Stripper here started it it though!" whined natsu "I don't care who started it I'm ending it!" snapped erza "A-Aye sir!" natsu squeaked. The guild door opened and someone new came in.

"How may I help you? asked Mirajane smiling. "This is fairy tail right?" asked the stranger. Every one checked out the stranger while natsu sniffed the air confused. "What's wrong natsu?" Lucy asked. "He smells strange..." said the dragonslayer. "I probably do smell strange to you Salamander." the stranger said grinning as he turned to face him. The guild stiffened as they readied to battle. "Don't worry people I'm not here to fight him, just here to join the guild." the stranger said chuckling. The guild then relaxed and went back to their business. "Well then stranger, mind telling us your name?" asked Makarov, the guild master.

"Sure, my name is Matthew Draken." he said throwing off his cloak. Matthew was 5'5'',had shaggy blackish hair, blue eyes, sturdy clothing and was very good looking. "Alright then boy, you can join just get your guild mark and then we can party." Makarov replied smiling. "Where do you want your guild mark?" asked Mira. "My right shoulder and I want it gray." Matthew replied.

"Alright then, lets PARTY!" shouted natsu punching Grey across the guild. "Oh, no." sighed Makarov "What?" asked Matthew curiously. "We just repaired the damages from last time and now they're at it again." moaned Makarov. "I suppose you wouldn't object to me stopping them?" Matthew inquired. "HA, if you could do that I will make you an S-class mage here and now." Makarov said laughing. "You're also okay if it deals some damage to them right?" Matthew asked. "Sure, it'll knock some sense into them." Makarov snorted as the brawl grew and started to destroy the hall. "Okay then." Matthew said shortly taking a deep breath Matthew started to inhale a red mist from the crowd as makarov's jaw dropped.

"Psych dragons roar of...SUFFERING!" shouted Matthew. A red energy blast hit the people fighting and the entirety of people in the brawl started to hit the ground in pain moaning. "EHHHH?!" shouted Makarov, Makarov was freaking out because 1) his whole guild had stopped fighting 2) he had to make a new guild member an S-class mage and 3) his guild had been stopped by one hit. Oh, and his guild now had 4 dragon slayers. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm the psyche dragon slayer." Matthew said while chuckling in his own mirth. 2 hours later, the guild was lying around in their chairs moaning in pain, while Matthew, natsu and the other dragonslayers are in makarov's office discussing Matthew. "So you're the psych dragonslayer, right?" asked Gajeel "Yup." replied Matthew cheerfully. "So, where did your dad go?" asked Wendy "As far as I know he's still out there somewhere." said Matthew "oh, okay..." said the little dragonslayer sadly "Why are you so damn cheerful right now?!" asked a scowling laxus, who had been hit by his roar. "I'm cheerful because right now I just got rid of all the pent up pain from by legs, and its a side-effect whenever I roar negative energy." replied Matthew. "Why are your legs hurting?" asked Wendy "Well, I'm kinda stubborn so I walked here from Harjeon town." replied Matthew with a strange smiling wince. "What?!" Wendy asked shocked. "Yup, and I have no pain from my legs right now so I'm happy." "Wait, what do you mean by 'negative energy?'" interrupted Gajeel. "Since I'm the psyche dragon slayer I can do many different roars with different feelings and emotions," explained Mathew happily "I can also use my own emotions and feelings but sometimes I have to pull from others when I don't have the required things." "So you had to pull the feeling of pain from the members battling to use that roar." said Makarov nodding. "yup" Matthew replied seeming less happy. "Sadly I have been chased after by politicians and such as I can also use the feeling of doubt and can blow a supportive mist to make people feel more trusting and safer." he said sadly.

"Whatever, I want to fight you!" said natsu "Maybe tomorrow, natsu I'm tired right now." replied Matthew. "Okay then, but remember, tomorrow we're fighting 'Kay?" said natsu smiling. "Sure" Matthew replied with a demonic grin "Matthew, what are you planning?" asked Makarov suspiciously. "One moment it has to do with the fight, I'll tell you after the others leave." he replied still grinning madly. The other slayers left, albeit reluctantly. "Now tell what you're so happy about Matthew." Makarov asked after they were gone. "Okay, just don't tell anyone else about this 'kay?" "Okay." "Watch this." Matthew took a deep breath and said "Portal!" holding out both hands. Two portals appeared at the end of both his hands, he put his hand through one and it came out of the other. "My god, you have some strange abilities boy." Makarov said shocked. "I know, I know." said Matthew contentedly.

The next day the guild was surrounding a field nearby that was about to turn into a battle zone for two members, Natsu Dragneel, and Matthew Draken. "If you want, I can end this fast or just mess with you the entire time." taunted Matthew. "I should be saying that to you Draken." replied Natsu.

"And START!" shouted Makarov "Fire dragons ROAR!" "Psyche dragons roar of," Matthew started, pulling a brownish mist from the crowd making them feel stronger "WEAKNESS!" he ended. The two roars clashed creating an explosion that Matthew used to distract his opponent. "Psyche dragons raging fist!" "Fire dragons iron fist!" they shouted slamming their fists into each other. Matthew instantly felt calmer while natsu suddenly felt a burning rage. "What the hell did you do to me!?" Natsu shouted in rage. "I simply stored up some rage earlier from Grey and used it against you." Matthew calmly explained. Natsu tried to cast something but he found it too hard to concentrate as his vision went red. "AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" natsu roared "Oh god what have I done." Matthew said with an I'm-in-deep-shit expression. Natsu sped after Matthew while he promptly ran, sadly this was ineffective as natsu was destroying anything in his path with flaming fists and roars. "OK, play time is over, time to stop." Matthew said. "RAAAAAGHHHHH!" natsu roared his eyes red "Psyche dragons tail whip!" shouted Matthew as he roundhouse kicked natsu in the head rocketing him into the guild. "...I think we should check if he's hurt," Matthew started to say "RAAAARRGGHHHHHH!" "Or maybe not." Matthew finished. 'What has he done.' Lucy thought in horror. "STAY DOWN!" Matthew shouted stomping natsu into the ground a few times. Matthew took a deep breath breathing in a red mist from natsu, "What are you doing?" asked Erza after he finished eating. "I just ate the rage I had accidentally caused in natsu." he replied wiping his mouth. "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" natsu shouted shooting out of the crater. "PORTAL!" Matthew yelled throwing one magic seal behind him the other in front of him. As natsu shot into one of the seals he suddenly came out of the other seal looking sick. "Err, why do you look sick natsu?" Matthew asked looking confused "Natsu gets motion sickness and apparently your portals are transportation to him." Grey said shrugging. "Oh, I never get sick going through them, guess I should end this here." Matthew said scratching his head "bleeeergh" Natsu tried to cast something but was vomiting. "Psyche dragons ultimate roar!" Matthew shouted a slew of different energies crashing into him. There was a battered natsu in a crater a few hundred feet away. "Now I think getting him some help would be a good idea." Matthew said carrying Natsu over his shoulder. _(two hours later)_ "How did you get this strong?" Gajeel asked as they watched an unconscious natsu in the hospital. "I'm not that strong, I'm just strategic with my powers and my powers are diverse." Matthew replied calmly. "I just hope that Flame-brain over there gets better." Grey said walking up. "ICE-PRICK!" Natsu shouted suddenly disrupting Wendy healing him. "...I'm not that sure I want to know why he has that as an instinct to follow even when in pain." Matthew said breaking the sudden silence from natsu's reaction. "Just shut up, …...brainy?" Grey retorted trying to come up with a suitable nickname. "If you're looking for a good nickname for me I'll give you one, call me psycho when you're angry because I really don't like the relation between psycho and psyche, Icicle brain." Matthew said smugly. "Just shut it." Grey growled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello mina! Thanks to a guest reviewer, I am now writing this chap. Enjoy!_

_Ack! Before I forget, Hiro Mashima owns everything but my character and his dragon and abilities._

_ Two months Later_

"WE'RE BACK!" Matt and Natsu shouted kicking open the door.

"Yo, Brain-dead, Flame-brain, keep it down alright?!" Shouted Gray

"What did you just call me!" Natsu shouted while Matt just gained a tick mark.

"I called you Flame-brain, didn't you hear me!" Gray shouted as they butted heads again.

"What did you just call me..." Matt said his killing intent freaking everyone out.

"I called you-, wait why do you look insane!?" Gray said, on edge.

"DIE!" Matt shouted punching him through the roof. The Guild was silent looking out the new hole in the roof.

"...Was that really necessary?" Lucy asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, it was, I'm not an idiot." Matt said looking thoroughly satisfied. The guild soon returned to it's actions before, and was in the middle of another fight.

"Stop it, all of you!" Erza shouted before returning to her strawberry cake.

"Hey Mirajane," Matt said.

"What is it, Matt?" Mirajane asked pleasantly smiling

"I was wondering, do you have any red velvet cake around here?" Matt asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I think we do, hold on a moment I'll go check." Mirajane said heading to the kitchen.

"You like cake?" asked Lucy who was sitting nearby.

"Yes, I like most cakes, but preferably red velvet," Matt replied smiling. Erza started to nod as if respecting Matt until he said...

"The only cake I don't like though, is strawberry cake, I hate the stuff." Matt finished making a face. Erza stopped nodding and slowly turned to look at him her killing intent rocketing up.

"You..." Erza started quietly

"You..INSULTED MY CAKE!" Erza finished shouting, and drawing her sword.

"You will,-ACK!" Erza shouted falling. The Guild was confused for a moment until they saw the sword Matt had in his hand.

"Nice blade, but I could do better." Matt commented. He was holding Erza's sword in his hand.

"Wha-,how?!" Erza demanded spluttering.

"Easy... basically I was taught to wield a sword before I was taught to use my dragonslayer magic." Matt said smirking.

"I was also taught how to enchant and make swords." Matt continued giving Erza back her blade.

"Ok, but I want to fight you." Erza calmly replied

"Interesting, I accept." Matt said smirking. The Guild was now making bets on who would win and lose. The only one who bet against Erza was Matt and Cana.

"Ehh? Why would you bet on Matt, Cana?" Nab asked confused.

"Lets just call it women's intuition." Cana said smirking. _**A/N Let me know if I used "Womens intuition" correctly kay guys?**_

"Are you ready?" Erza asked

"Yup, but before we start, may I ask you something?" Matt asked taking out an azure and pitch black blade.

"You may." Erza replied cautiously

"I was wondering if you noticed anything wrong with you cake?" Matt asked grinning maniacally.

"Why yes, actually I did, it didn't taste the same as usual, Why?" Erza asked looking surprised. The entire Guild Froze and turned to look at him in horror.

"Well, I was just wondering if you noticed that I replaced your cake with one that had artificial sweeteners instead of sugar." Matt replied nonchalantly still grinning.

"..." Erza was now silent with her bangs covering her eyes. Cana changed her bet to Erza winning.

"I WILL TURN YOU TO ASHES!" Erza shouted her eyes glowing as she re-quipped into her purgatory armor.

"We shall see my little red one." Matt muttered low enough that only Natsu could hear it. Natsu looked startled at Matt, but then shook it off and ran away with everyone else.

"DIIIIIEEEEE!" Erza shouted as she leaped at him. Matt simply raised his blade as his aura started to appear. It was a strange incandescent cerulean color. There were two animals behind him, a large incandescent blue dragon, and a towering Gray wolf.

"What is that?" Lucy asked in awe staring out of the window of the Guild.

Matt slipped into stance and seemingly vanished. He reappeared in front of the charging Erza, Parried her attack and hit her in the gut with the hilt of his blade, launching her back into the forest.

"Fenrir fuit cum patre capto Psyquel." Matt said smirking after helping her up from the tree's she had just knocked through.

"What?" Erza asked blankly.

"Fenrir was my adopted father after Psyquel." Matt said grinning. Most of the guild was currently gathering their money to give to Matt for the bet, but a few of them heard and were confused.

"Who's Fenrir?" Natsu asked. Matt just looked stricken and started to play with the ground, crouching.

"Fenrir, is the son of Loki, the god of mischief in Norse mythology," Makarov answered "He was said to be an enormous wolf, chained in the underworld."

"HEY, Fenrir wasn't that bad, he was great!" Matt said standing back up.

"Maybe, but that's how the legends go." Makarov replied.

"True, but he's really good, he taught me a few things and summoned some undead people to train me in the use of the sword, then he had one guy take out one of his fangs and gather a few of Psyquel's scales that I had, to make this." Matt said smiling as he took out his sword. The blade was a strange Incandescent blue with a little ivory mixed in, it was a one handed Grecian leaf blade-style longsword. The hilt was wrapped in some gray fur, the top of the hilt looked like a wolf was swallowing it with dragon wings going out to both sides. One side of the hilt had two crescent moons connecting to form a protective side. The sheath was a simple leather sheath which surprised them, they thought it would be just as ornate as the blade.

"Fenrir had them make me a simple sheath so people wouldn't try to steal it, I don't know why, I can always put it into my re-quip space." Matt said seeing their confused expressions

"You can re-quip?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yes, but only up to 5 items at a time, I'm not that proficient in magics other than my dragonslayer, portal-making, and Wolf technique magics." Matt said sadly.

"What items do you have?" Erza asked intrigued.

"I have, my sword _Wolfish Drake_, a travel bag, my motorcycle, a grappling hook, and finally an enchanted boomerang that never fails to return to me." Matt said proudly.

"By the way, how did you defeat me in one hit?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that, I decided to use one of my 20 strongest attacks." Matt said happily.

"You might want to catch me though." Matt said tiredly.

"Why-OOF!" Erza started, then was crushed by a promptly fainting Matt.

"Err, does anyone know where Matt lives?" Erza asked.

"I do!" Natsu said walking over. "He lives near me in the forest."

"Please, lead the way." Erza said gesturing.

_Hello! Before anyone says anything, yes I added Fenrir from the Norse legends, he is on the same level as dragons, but not as strong as some of them. Please let me know if you want any pairings as I was wondering what pairings I should have. Don't worry, coming next will be the Lullaby arc. See y'all later!_


End file.
